


Repair What Is Surely Broken

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "Two hotheads / means two very nasty tempers"—Millicent must figure out why they won't work and leave it at that. Kind of. *Set in the same universe as /Lavender Brown's Requiem/ but can be read on its own.





	Repair What Is Surely Broken

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Every time you raise your voice I see greener grass_
> 
> _Every time you run for cover I see this pasture_
> 
> _Every time we're in a funk I picture a different choice_
> 
> _Anytime we're in a rut, this distant grandeur"_
> 
> — _Alanis Morissette, "Out Is Through"_

* * *

What were you thinking, you

s-i-l-l-y **g.i.r.l** ?

Two hotheads

means two _very_ **nasty** tempers

&& you were never able to rein in yours

(then again, neither could he)

* * *

_ You _

thought that he could match your

temper **strength** beliefs **wits**

(because, yeah, you d o have a brain to go with that muscle)

Well,

**f—o–r-g–e—t** it

This won't ever work out

He prefers seeing his Death Eater pals more

(& you're sick because Nott looks at you with something **akin** to

p…i…t…y)

* * *

You tell yourself you're done

You won't let him go on

as you both remain

D_A-M_A-G_E-D

So…

Ah, **good**

Sock him in the gut

Oh, yes—

he will surely remember _you_ , "Millie"

* * *

Despite trying to separate yourself from the

p a s t

You can't help but take _**interest**_

in the new plan to take the Ministry

&& so you

commiserate &

mingle &

make new "friends"

&& when you **sneak** a look—

your heart twinges

There's some _woman_ beside him  & Nott &&

this hurts, so you've **g_o_t** to leave

But you hear a second set of footsteps behind your

O-W-N

Ah, he _hasn't_ forgotten that punch

But he doesn't **WANT** to forget y o u

**Author's Note:**

> XD YES! I FINALLY WROTE THEM! This pairing has been rolling around in my noggin for almost a year! X3 If you have read Lavender Brown's Requiem, you actually know to what scene the last bit here was referring… :3 I really have to write more for Millie/Marc!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki X3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Ahhh, I like the idea of them quite a lot. As for Lavender Brown's Requiem, that's a chaptered story that needs some revising…as well as an ending…but I have plans to take care of that soon enough! :)


End file.
